This invention relates to a flake ice vending machine and more particularly to a flake ice vending machine in which an ice layer formed on an inner circumferential wall surface of a freezing cylinder of an auger type ice making mechanism is scraped by the auger and the scraped ice is continuously compressed into a number of ice masses which are transferred to an ice storage chamber for storing the ice masses therein and in turn the ice masses of a predetermined amount are supplied to an ice slicing machine under a coin controlled operation for discharging the flake ice into a receptacle and then a flavored liquid, such as syrup, is poured onto the flake ice with an improved sanitary condition.
Hitherto, block ice is conveniently subjected to a manually operated or a motor-driven ice slicing machine to obtain the desired flake ice to which is added syrup of various flavors, such as strawberry, melon and the like, and offered for refreshment in the summer season. For this purpose, the ice blocks are usually supplied by the ice shop and the ice blocks are treated manually in an atmospheric environment under unsanitary conditions. Further, at present the offering of the flake ice is limited to midsummer although it might be enjoyed through four seasons like beverages and icecream if the flake ice could be obtained sanitarily and automatically at any time of the year.
To eliminate the foregoing disadvantages and inconveniences, there is provided in accordance with the invention a flake ice vending machine in which the ice mass intended to be flaked is prepared automatically and supplied to an ice slicing machine for flaking and to the flake ice thus obtained is added the flavored syrup without being subjected to a direct manual operation and exposed to atmospheric environment.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a flake ice vending machine which comprises an auger type ice making mechanism including an auger for scraping an ice layer formed on an inner circumferential surface of the freezing cylinder and a press head for compressing the scraped ice into a number of the ice masses, means for transferring the ice masses extruded from the ice making mechanism, an ice storage chamber for receiving and storing the ice masses, means for slicing the ice masses supplied from the ice storage chamber to discharge a flake ice into a receptacle, means for pouring a selected flavored liquid onto the flake ice in the receptacle and a coin controlled mechanism operatively connected to a vending control circuit for effecting ice making, ice slicing and pouring of the flavored liquid continuously.
If discharging of the flake ice into the receptacle and pouring of the flavored liquid onto the flake ice could be accomplished alternately, the flake ice in the receptacle might be sufficiently impregnated with the flavored liquid. For this purpose, in accordance with the invention, the coin controlled mechanism is provided with an intermittent means for effecting the discharge of the flake ice into the receptacle and pouring of the flavored liquid onto the flake ice in the receptacle intermittently and alternately.
When the flake ice vending machine in accordance with the invention is operated continuously, the residual flake ice is deposited in the dispensing outlet tray and on the other parts. It is therefore desired to melt the deposited ice by supplying water thereto. For this end, the vending machine in accordance with the present invention is further provided with a water supply system connected to an external water supply source for discharging water to melt the deposited flake ice before the succeeding vending cycle is started.
The water supply system typically comprises a pipe line branched from a water supply line against the auger type ice making unit through a convenient electromagnetic valve and opened into a chute adjacent an outlet of the ice slicing means.
The means for transferring the ice masses extruded from the ice making unit to the storage chamber comprises a flexible tube which has one end connected to an outlet of the auger type ice making unit and has its opposite end connected to an inlet of the ice storage chamber.
Further, the ice storage chamber at its upper portion is preferably provided with a thermostat for measuring an upper storing limit of the ice masses and is provided at its bottom portion with a detecting plate for detecting presence of the ice masses and a mechanism for subsequently activating an agitator or screw conveyor provided on the bottom of the ice storage chamber.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following disclosure taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: